Just Insane
by ranDum InSanity
Summary: A bunch of random ficlets that were written in math class. Inspired by friends. Rated for future chapters.
1. AYPWIP

A/n.: Oh, the wonderful ficlettes that one can come up with in math class when they are extremely bored. Thanks to Emgeal and Blu-chan for inspiring these with the insane rants around the lunch table. I love you both!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and all its greatness. Or The Pinky and the Brain.

AYPWIP

As usual, the latest case was being solved without a hitch. The sixteen year old victim's mother was so obviously the culprit. She even admitted to threatening her son with a gun at one time. But that wasn't enough to put her behind bars. The two young detectives who were working the case still needed to find the murder weapon.

Heiji and Conan just couldn't find that stupid thing!

That was, until Conan got his hands on the autopsy report. Apparently, there was a strange sticker stuck in the victim's throat.

"Heiji, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Conan asked.

"I think so Kudo, but why would she kill her son with a banana?"

A/n.: Thank you Emmy for letting me post this! And to anyone who got the joke, I know I need to stop watching The Pinky and the Brain. Oh, yeah, and so you know AYPWIP stands for "Are you pondering what I'm pondering."


	2. A New Reason To Hate being Small

A/n.: Second part of ficlet set. Woot! Another Shinichi-tells Ran fic. But, me being me, I just had to torture Shinichi. In a new way. Insert evil laughter here.

Disclaimer: I love Detective Conan. But I am broke and if I owned D.C. I wouldn't be.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Another Reason to Hate Being Small

Shinichi was in a fix. Ran had found his bowtie (which was still set on Shinichi mode) and figured out (by accident, mind you) how to use the tranquilizer wrist watch. Despite the fact that coming home to Ran manning the controls of the "Sleeping Kogoro" act with Kogoro seeming to talk with Sonoko's voice was incredibly funny, Conan knew that there was no way of escaping the impending interrogation.

The interrogation had now lasted for an hour and a half. And Conan had to pee. Badly.

'I am never drinking a two liter bottle of root beer on my own again,' Conan thought as Ran continued trying to get his secret out of him.

"Shinichi, why don't you just drop the act? I've figured it out already, so why do you insist that you're not you?" Ran said sounding like she was on the verge of exploding. "Answer me goddamnit!"

Of course Conan had bigger, more important problems to deal with. At least, they were quite important to him.

'Should I tell her or should I pull the little kid, wet my self, and cry. Either way I just know that I'll lose my dignity.' Shinichi thought as Ran yelled at him. 'I think if I don't do something soon, I'll explode. Curse you small bladder!!'

Out of desperation, Shinichi decided to tell Ran. By the time he was done explaining Ran looked like she was furious yet she appeared to be restraining herself from laughing at something.

"Shinichi you are so dead, but before I kill you can you answer me one question?" Ran asked with laughter evident in her voice.

"Sure," said the uncomfortable Shinichi. 'Hurry I can't hold it much longer!'

"Why have you been fidgeting so much? Am I that good of an interrogator?"

"Ran, I got dared to drink a two liter bottle of root beer right after school ended today by the Shonen Tantei Dan, and, because I no longer have a teenage sized bladder, I need to pee really, really, really badly," Shinichi said, in evident distress. "So can I go to the restroom now without you threatening to beat my skull in if I move? Please?"

"Of course. So long as you promise to tell me all your secrets from now on."

"YES, of course. Anything so long as I can use the restroom NOW."

"Well go then, you buffoon!" Ran laughed.

Conan quickly scampered down the hall to the restroom to empty his bursting bladder.

'You know, I ought to use this as blackmail later.'

A/n.: Hooray! Part Two done!

Do you guys see the pretty blue button down there? Click on it and Review!!!!!!


End file.
